


After the storm of eyes

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Post episode 161, Probably gonna happen in a further episode, episode 161 spoilers, may as well any way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s been a week since the incident, things aren’t right with the world anymore
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It was late... or at least it felt late, all Jon knew was it had been quiet a while since Martin had decided to fall asleep and Jon had pretended to fall asleep. Jon spent hours looking at Martin’s face only being illuminated by the chaos that was the outside.

It hadn’t been very eventful in the small house for over a week, the only thing to really happen was the occasional reality breaking event, chairs trying into pure meat the moment you try to sit on them, that wall that you where leaning on? Never existed!, walk into the kitchen end up in bathroom, it was annoying but they could live with it. Jon was, of corse, not taking the apocalypse well, how could he, he did, wether on purpose or not, start this.

Jon sighed and looked over to Martin, he was having a nightmare, you couldn’t tell just from looking but Jon knew, it was about Jonah. Martin didn’t stir in his sleep, rather put an arm out over Jon. Jon took extra care not to disturb him during his sleep so moving Martins arm was out of the question, instead, he continued to look at his sleeping face.

It was too long until he felt the sleeping man arm pull Jon closer and into his arms. Just as that happened Jon suddenly didn’t see any nightmares in Martin’s head. The slender boy didn’t usually like to cuddle, but being there at that moment felt nice, it felt like safety. This uncommon moment of happiness was a nice deviation from what had been a hell like week. Jon closes his eyes and moved as close as he could to Martin’s chest without waking him, just because he couldn’t sleep didn’t mean he couldn’t pretend.

Martin slowly opened his eyes, he woke up feeling pretty well rested, as he looked down he quickly noticed his head resting in a mess of black and grey hair belonging to none other then Jon his former boss and current boyfriend. This was an unusual occurrence to happen, Jon want the type to allow cuddling but he seemed plenty happy, Martin just smiled and Put his head back to the spot it was originally.

“Good morning” Jon said nuzzling he face into Martin’s chest, Martin had completely forgotten that Jon could tell when he was awake so this had caught him off guard.

“Oh um, good morning” Martin tightened his arms a bit and brought them back to where they were originally. Martin had expected Jon to want to get up and get ready for the day the moment Martin woke up, but Jon didn’t look like he was going anywhere for quite some time.

“Can we just stay here for a while longer” Jon said, he sounded tired, like he had just woken up, though he had now slept at all. Martin happily nodded and hugged Jon a bit closer resting his face in his hair.

“I love you” Martin mumbled in a quiet yet sweet tone running one of his hand through Jon’s hair.

“I love you too” Jon said knowing fully well they probably where gonna get up all day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair have a normal day in the house and start to realize what they might have to do

Yesterday had been uneventful, but then again, is there such thing as an eventful day anymore? The pair had cuddled in bed until morning the next day. Jon had decided he wanted to at least try to do something with his day, as nice as laying in bed sounded.

Jon stood up and Martin fallowed a few minutes after. Jon had put his hair up and put on his glasses, a sweater and some jeans seemed appropriate enough for today, he wasn’t really trying to impress anyone so it would do. From there Jon grabbed a book that he had brought with him. He opened up to the first page... blank, okay second page... again blank, third page?... no it’s blank too, flipping through it showed that indeed the book was now blank, Jon the looked back to the cover to see it went from the picture of the author to a solid black cover. Jon sighed, this was more annoying then troubling at this point.

Jon set down the book and walked over to the back room he had turned into a makeshift study, the coffee table had a mess of the few statements he had left out and tapes each labeled vague names. Jon sat down and popped in a tape labeled simply ‘Goodbye Wright’. He had heard this one time and time again, a recording of James Wright’s funeral, it was mocking, every one of the tapes where. Jon listened as the tape came to an end with Elias’s/Jonah‘s menacing speech, it felt like he was talking right to Jon with the line “We will continue on with James’ plans, this archive, though loosing a great leader, will continue on with its great legacy”, that line is probably why that bastard left it there. Jon had decided that even if it had only been one tape he had enough. He stood up and decided to check up on Martin.

Martin looked down at this pasta, they somehow weren’t running too low on food, as much as it all turned to spiders it seemed to always turn up back where it started, in the package, still sealed up. This pasta had been made about 3 times, even if Jon was right about not needing food, Martin liked pasta and didn’t want to let it stay forever in the cabinet.

“Hello Martin” Jon walked in, he looked tied but not sleepy, it would be odd but he seemed to be like this ever since this all started, he went to go look at what Martin was cooking.

“Oh hi Jon!, I’m making... oh” Martin looked away and back down to see this pasta was gone. This was probably a sign to stop for Martin but he had decided once again to try and make pasta if not just to see what happens. Jon sat down at a table and watched Martin as he started to boil the water at sat down next to Jon.

“So how has your day been going” Martin said looking over at Jon who was messing with the sleeves of he sweater.

“Hm? Oh I guess fine...” Jon looked annoyed “my book turned blank, I listened to the ‘Goodbye Wright’ tape and here we are now” 

“Jon you know how I feel about you listening to those tapes... it’s not healthy” Martin seemed genuinely concerned. 

Jon sighed “yes I understand...” Martin nodded and stood up, checked on the boiling water “oh yep” Martin poured out the sauce pan onto the floor, it was full of spiders. Martin sat down with an annoyed expression on his face. Jon smiled and laughed a bit causing Martin to then laugh as well. As the laughter died down Jon went silent.  
“Martin I’ve considered your idea... leaving the house...” Jon said looking down at the table “I think we should do it” 

Martin looked a bit surprised “oh! I suppose I expected this” Martin didn’t look exited, more scared even “well, what do you think we should do then? Where are we going to go”

“London... we need to get everyone together, Melanie, Georgie, Daisy, Basira, all of us” Jon looked very serious, he knew very well it wouldn’t be an easy trip, walking well over 400 miles wasn’t going to be fun and would take at least 12 days, but there really wasn’t any other choice. 

Martin nodded and looked down with a sigh “we should get ready to go today, I can sleep up and we can leave the moment I wake tomorrow” Martin stood up and held out his hand offering to help up Jon, even if he was perfectly capable of getting up himself he still accepted the gesture and let Martin help him up. “Let’s go”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo keep in mind this is my first fanfic since 2016 so I’m a bit rusty when it comes to writing stuff like this


End file.
